narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Recruiting the Joker
Takeo has been sent by Dr. Kairo to collect minerals, herbs and other plant-life for his research and development of new healing methods. Enjoying the outdoor life, Takeo seems to be taking his time, enjoying the company of the animals while he is walking through the beautiful forest. Forgetting his mission, Takeo decided to instead spend his time feeding the animals and watering the plants, while talking to himself, repeating the words, "This is how it should be!", as begins to wonder what the world would be like without people. Suddenly, he notices a man following him in the forest. As he continued to walk through the forest, he began to send the animals away as he prepared himself for battle, "What is it you want? I won't hesitate to try and kill you.", he said, directed towards the person following. He waited a couple minutes for a response. After 5 minutes with no response, he said,"If you don't leave now after I kill you, the animals and I will feast on you!" He once again waited for a response. "heh, how arrogant, you think you can kill me this easily,....... well whatever, listen, my name is Minatsuki Sai a member of an organization called "The Eye" you might have already heard of it, you are "The Joker" I know it's you and I heard of your power and might" Sai takes a deep breath then continues " Our organization aims to destroy the ninja world and we need strong Shinobi like you to achieve that goal, say? could you follow me quietly and accept our invitation? , I am running out of time here" "The eye? What is it you mean by destroy the shinobi world? Also, realize you are talking to a deity, I am no mere mortal! Explain to me what the true purpose of this group is and I shall decide on whether I shall allow it to continue to exist. If I feel that your explanation of this group does not help me then I shall remove you without hesitation!" as he stands from his squat position, now facing this new foe. "A deity ha? ......... listen, our organization is nothing but the embodiment of hatred caused by the Ninja world throughout the centuries, we carry that hatred and represent it, and we intend to destroy the Ninja world with it, every member of our organizztion seeks revenge from hatred breeding world, that's all, no more no less, make you dicision quickly, and stop wasting my time". "This level of disrespect is beyond my belief. I won't tolerate it, not from or anyone else for that matter. After I eliminate you I shall bring you to your leader and have them removed as well." Takeo then slams his hands together, "Wood Clone jutsu." Five clones appeared next to Takeo. He then used the Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees, forcing more trees to grow from the ground, trying to capture his opponent in between the wood. "Wood Release? interesting", Sai Stated while being surrounded By Takeo's wood branches; he quickly activates his clan's technique "Explosive Chakra Style", producing several compressed balls of chakra which he guided towards the tree branches, making a hand seal Sai makes the chakra balls explode, causing massive explosions completely blasting away the trees that were surrounding him, he then porceeds to activate his Shockwave Chakra Mode, releasing shockwaves from his feet and then instantly combining it with the Body Flicker Technique, he rushed towards the real Taeko at a blinding speed, that seems almost instantanous, appearing behing Taeko he rapidly sheathes his sword and swings it at Takeo's back at an extreme speed while flowing his lightning chakra through the blade. Takeo quickly activated his Rinnegan as he and all his clone used Amenotejikara to teleport to different locations,"You're going to have to pick up the pace in order to catch me. Although, I guess I can play with you for a little bit, before your death." Suddenly, sand started to appear from the ground. "Lets see how you deal with this." Now both and sand and the wood rushed towards Minatsuki. Sai, now surrounded by both sand and wood, activated his technique once more, this time compressing a big dome of chakra around him, and then releasing the compression causing it to explode around him at a massive range, as the dust from the explosion clears up, Sai appeares to be standing on a small part of the earth, with everything completely destroyed around him, Sai then begins to form exetremly small balls of compressed chakra with great number, and sending them to the surrounding area at a wide range, hoping to locate and attack Takeo using the balls. "Look at you creating a mess out of my world, I won't allow it!" I will kill you!" Takeo then preforms a series of hand signs and puts both of his hands on the floor. He then has all five of his clones head in the direction of Minatsuki. Once they appeared close enough, they deciding to surround him without giving up their location. They all fired a different elemental technique towards the direction of Minatsuki. The real Takeo decided to instead hide himself further, being capable of sensing the battle despite his somewhat far distance from the battle. Sai with his fast reflexes, sees the elemental attacks coming, the five attacks collide in Sai's location causing a great explosion, after the dust clears out Sai is no where to be seen. Sai is then seen a dark place, waving a hand sing, and suddenly five humanoid like creatures appear under each clone and tie them down, bending on them and restraining their movement, and they began to quickly absorb the Yin Chakra inside the clones. As a result of this the wood clones fall down and turn back to wood again while Sai's clones take the form of Takeo after absorbing Yin Chakra from each clone; Sai digs himself out from underground with his Lightning chakra infused sword and releases his clone technique causing the absorbed Yin Chakra and spiritual energy from Takeo to come back to Sai along with the clone;.with this, he manages to abtain some of Takeo's knowledge and jutsu and recent memories, discovering that Takeo traveled to another dimension, under these circumstances Sai thinks to himself "This is bad, there is no way i can travel to his dimension, and in this situation, he can travel back and attack me from any direction, i have to be more careful with this guy from now on" Category:Charmanking21998 Category:RaionTheLion